Family Drabbles
by Insomniaandinfomercials
Summary: A bunch of M/R post mpreg drabbles about them and their son, Jason :D Fluff and a tiny bit of angst.


**A collection of M/R post mpreg drabbles that's all about them and their son, Jason. (:**

**(And btw, I'm almost done re-doing the first chapter for my other mpreg fic. I'm still writing the second chapter as well. I've been sort of busy lately. I actually wrote this in a notebook and just typed it up.)**

**And, yes, when Jason speaks, I'm typing as he would say it. So stuff will be misspelled. Oh well.**

**Title: Red Wagon.**

**Rating: K.**

**Desc: Spencer realizes that he really wants to be a good father with the help of a small wagon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM!**

* * *

><p>It was a red wagon.<p>

A small, standard Radio Flyer. Derek had picked it up at a garage sale for a bargain of five bucks. Derek was telling Spencer about how he didn't have one as a kid, and thought that their son, Jason, needed one. Jason, at the age of four, thought he needed one, too. So, Spencer gave in, and let Derek buy the wagon. It was old and rusted, and the tires squeaked against the concrete, but Jason seemed to enjoy it. Derek was in front, pulling, and Spencer was in back, making sure the small brunette didn't fall out. The young boy smiled and leaned back, closing his eyes.

"You tired?" Spencer asked.

"No, dad. I just relaxin'." Jason muttered and continued smiling. Derek looked back and grinned. Spencer smiled.

Before Jason was born, Spencer had really hoped that his intelligence would pass on to Jason. Instead, he got an average brown-haired, blue-eyed boy who loved to sleep and hated being away from his dad's. Spencer didn't get his genius, and Derek didn't get his athlete. But they loved him all the same.

Now that Spencer thought of it, he had a red wagon as a kid, too. His mom would take him out on it every once in a while when he was around Jason's age. In fact, Spencer had always done the same thing as Jason. Relaxed. He was with his mom, and the slow moving of the wagon and the small rubber tires dragging along the concrete was, in a strange way, comforting. Spencer's mom stopped giving him wagon rides around the age of six, and the ability to actually relax seemed to not exist anymore. His mom was always asleep. His dad didn't care. Spencer was forced to grow up and be an adult much before the age of eighteen.

And Spencer promised he would be a thousand times more of a parent than his parents were. He didn't care what it would take.

Even if it meant buying a little red wagon and pulling Jason around in it till he didn't want to anymore.

"Go!" Spencer suddenly shouted, and Derek looked behind him. Jason quickly woke up, and before he knew it, Spencer was pushing the back of the wagon and running as fast as he could. Derek quickly jumped to the side and started laughing hysterically, and Jason was screaming as well as laughing.

"Daad! You're cazy!" Jason yelled. Spencer laughed and continued running until they got home. Spencer immediately collapsed on the ground when they got to the yard and was trying to catch his breathe, but was honestly laughing too hard to do so. Jason stumbled over and laid next to him. "Are you tired dad?" Jason asked. Spencer turned his head to look at him.

"I'm very tired, Jason." Spencer said and grinned. Derek walked over and plopped down next to Spencer.

"I'm tired, too. Dad's faster than I thought." Derek said and laughed. Jason and Spencer laughed.

"Then let's go to sleep." Jason said and crawled over Spencer and snuggled in between the two.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Derek said and closed his eyes. Spencer grinned and did the same.

It was a red wagon, a small, little, metal red wagon that made Spencer realize who he wanted to be. A father that would be there for his son no matter what, and love him through every step in life. A father that would be there until he himself passed away.

The father that his father wasn't. That's exactly who Spencer wanted to be.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC Spencer? I think so.<strong>

**Review?**


End file.
